So Hypnotic
by Necromancer.Tears
Summary: Fayth Drisden is joining Sky High as Sophomore. A year after the whole Royal Pain incident, it will take a lot for her to gain the trust of her fellow students. Especially with her family history. Is Fayth strong enough to get through high school? Strong enough to overcome her past? Strong enough to hold onto a love that she was not prepared for? W/OC and Carbon Copy Kid/OC, Others


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, there would have been a sequel by now. **

_***Direct Thoughts**_

* * *

"_Chris Wynne here with breaking news."_

"_Grandma, the news is on!" I yelled. Swinging myself off the couch I ran towards the television to crank up the volume on the old contraption. My eyes widen in excitement, this had always been my favorite part. _

"_Our morning commute has been uprooted once again. So those traveling on I-9 should really reconsider their route."_

_I gave a soft chuckle. Chris Wynne has always had a sense of humor._

"_As you can see, masked villainess Charma has interrupted our busy morning. Currently she is taking down the exit 15 belt route leading to downtown Maxville with the help of her sidekick Titan."_

_The camera flashed over to show a woman dressed in black spandex. Her six inch stiletto boots and black mask added to her dangerous appeal. Her long flowing red hair fell to waste in gentle waves causing her grey eyes to stand out. She held her right hand out towards a group of S.W.A.T. members that were inching there way over towards her. Immediately the group stopped advancing and turned their attentions towards the surrounding police cruisers; setting off a wave of gun fire._

"_Did you see that!? Charma just forced our own men to go against themselves!" Chris Wynnes voice cried out._

"_Grandma did you see that!?" I yelled out, keeping my eyes closely fixed on the screen. Not really caring if I received a response._

_I watched as Charma looked over her shoulder and yelled something to the gigantic man standing behind her. His dark skin and red eyes gave him a look of pure evil that only helped to confirm his actions. He was carrying around a light post, knocking it repeatedly into the concert pillars supporting the off ramp. As he was getting ready to take another swing at the structure a blur of blue, red and white smashed into him; causing him to fly back into an already damaged charter bus._

"_Oh my, it looks like the Commander and Jetstream have arrived!" Chris Wynne cried out, in his excitement of reporting the event, he fell out of his chair causing me to giggle again._

_I watched on as my two most favorite superheroes battled it out with the day's super villains. I knew that the Commander and Jetstream would succeed. The heroes always did. What happened next caused me to jump up off the floor in surprise. Somehow Jetstream had managed to knock Charma under the tittering ramp just as the Commander slammed Titan into a crumbling column. _

_Screams mixed together with the sounds of thunder as a storm of dust exploded across the area. Covering the camera and blinding all those that watched. I could feel my heart start to pound as I waited for everything to settle. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of waiting I could finally make out the silhouette of two figures. I held my breath and sent up a little prayer hoping that both my favorite heroes had survived. _

_Someone must have been listening because in the next instant a round of cheers went up as the Commander and Jetstream walked out of the falling rubble and stood in front of the cameras in all their grimy glory. _

"_Yes!" I jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, bursting through the door to see my grandmother pulling out a batch of chocolate chip cookies._

"_Grandma, guess what!?" I asked as I skidded to a stop on the other side of the counter. My grandmother gave me a wrinkled smile, causing her grey eyes to sparkle as she studied me._

"_Let me guess, the Commander and Jetstream won?" She asked her musical voice causing my smile to grow bigger._

"_Yes, they beat Charma and Titan. It was a great battle." I explained to her, smiling in delight as she handed me a cookie; the delicious smell causing my stomach to growl in hunger._

"_I bet you cannot wait for your Grandfather and Mother to get home to tell them, huh?"She asked._

"_Yeah, I can't wait Grandma. Do you think Mom will…..."_

* * *

I sat up, gasping for my breath as my dream faded back into the recesses of my mind. I knew that it would come back, but every night I hoped it would be different. That for once, in the last ten years of my dreaming it would be something else; something that did not end in horror and pain. Every night that hope was crushed.

"Fayth, it's time to get up pumpkin." My Grandfather called through the door. His deep voice brought a smile to my face.

"Yeah, I'm up Grandpa." I called back, sliding out of my bed. A small shiver ran through my body as my feet connected with the cold wooden floor. I quickly darted into the bathroom to get ready for school. My mind wondered to my upcoming day as the new student at Sky High. I remember hearing about the almost takeover of the school last year while I was touring America with my Grandparents.

It made me laugh that Royal Pain's big plan was to turn everyone into a baby. I mean I thought Chronic Roach's plan to turn all the furniture in the world into bugs was sad; but this was a close second in my book of weird villains. Honestly, who was she even going to hire to take care of a bunch super babies?

After taking care of my hygienic needs, I stood in front of my mirror and started blow-drying my hair. Taking in the ruby red strains, a sigh escaped. Sometimes looking like my mother caused a sharp pain to shoot through my chest. Other times I was able to ignore it. After setting down the hair-dryer I took a second to take in my appearance. My now dry hair fell in wavy ringlets down to the middle of my back. The light purple shade of eye shadow and back eyeliner caused my green eyes to 'pop.' While complimenting my black off the shoulder sweater that hung snuggly to my hourglass figure, dark washed skinny jeans and black inch heeled boots.

I gave myself a quick smile, and headed out of my bathroom downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of buttered toast greeted my senses as I pushed the door open to see my grandmother at the stove. She flashed me a bright smile as I crossed over to the fridge to grab the jug of orange juice. On my way back to the kitchen table I stopped and pressed a quick kiss to my Grandmothers cheek.

"Good morning Fayth." She said a happy sparkle in her eye.

"Morning Grandma." I replied, taking a seat across from my Grandfather, who sat reading the Maxville Times. After pouring myself a glass of said orange juice, I glanced up to see my grandfather giving me a secretive smile. I could not help but laugh at his antics.

"What?" I asked a smile in full bloom across my face. This, in turn, caused his blue eyes to fill with laughter.

"Nothing much." He answered. "I am just excited for my granddaughter's first day of high school."

"Technically it's not my first." I pointed out to him as my Grandmother set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. I gave her another quick smile as I started to dig into my food.

"Ugh, I do not count homeschooling you for your first year of high school." He responded, setting his paper down as he accepted his breakfast also.

"You might not, but you will always be my favorite teacher." I responded with a mouth full of egg.

"Fayth Rose Drisden! Do not talk with your mouth full!" My grandmother scolded me as she tapped me with her wooden spoon. I jumped a foot in the air before casting an apologetic glance in her direction.

"Um, Pumpkin, your bus is supposed to arrive at eight, right?" My Grandfather asked.

"Uh, yeah, why Grandpa?" I asked, whipping my mouth off with a napkin.

"Because it's seven forty-five." He calmly stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What!" I yelled, jumping up and grabbing my bag off the chair next to me. I had placed it there last night just for this situation.

"Gotta go, love you, bye." I called back as I raced out of my house and down the street, letting my grandparent's chuckles follow behind me.

* * *

"Finally, we have the gym. This is where Coach Boomer will perform your power placement." Principle Powers explained to me as she led me through the double doors. Upon first glance it looked like an ordinary gym; with its basketball hoops and bleachers. Just like the rest of the school seemed normal to. Until you remembered that the schools was floating over forty thousand feet above the Earth.

"Coach Boomer, I have a new student for you." Principle Powers called out. I looked away from the open windows to see who the Principle was speaking to; only to flinch. Standing before us was a man, who must have been in his early forties, wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen. It was only after I started to feel my left eye twitch, that I finally looked away to stare instead at the man's face.

He must not have been happy with Powers announcement, because he turned his disgruntled gaze from her to me.

"Fine, let's see what you've got." He muttered motioning me towards a platform in the middle of the gym.

_**When did that get there?**_

Knowing that my question would not be answered, I followed him to the platform and climbed up it to stand next to him.

"Name?" He demanded, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Fayth Drisden." I stated. He stopped writing and looked up at me with shock in his eyes.

"As in Char-" He was cut off suddenly by Principle Powers.

"Coach Boomer!" He turned his head towards Principle Powers and then back towards me, clearing his throat in the process.

"Power." He demanded.

"Hypnosis." I answered a slight strain in my voice.

"Figures." He muttered. "Okay power up."

"Um, okay." I whispered, I then turned to Principle Powers. "You might want to cover your ears." I told her. After I felt she thoroughly filtered out my voice; I closed my eyes and started to sing;

I will not make, The same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself, 'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break, The way you did, you fell so hard, I've learned the hard way, To never let it get that far

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, So I don't get hurt

Because of you, I find it hard to trust, Not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way, And it's not too long before you point it out, I cannot cry, Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh, every day of my life, My heart can't possibly break, When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, So I don't get hurt

Because of you, I find it hard to trust, Not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry, Every night in your sleep, I was so young, you should have known, Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else, You just saw your pain

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, So I don't get hurt

Because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything, Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty, Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you, Because of you"

As I brought the song to an end, I slowly cracked open my eyes to look at Coach Boomer. I was nervous. Sometimes the hypnosis did not work if the person had a strong will or hearing problems. But once I saw the glazed over look in his eyes I knew that I had succeeded.

I turned towards Principle Powers and motioned for her to uncover her ears. She did so, looking hesitant.

"Coach Boomer?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"He won't answer you Principle Powers, he's under my hypnosis." I explained to her calmly, while I circled Coach Boomer trying to examine him.

"It seems more like he's in a coma then hypnosis." She stated, walking towards the coach to study him.

"No, watch." I said. "Coach Boomer."

He turned his head to look at me, eyes still glazed over.

"Bark like a dog." I commanded.

"Woof. Woof…" Coach Boomer started to bark in his deep voice.

"Now hop on one foot." As soon as the words left my mouth he stopped barking and started hoping around on one foot. I looked over to Principle Powers to gauge her reaction.

"Impossible…" Her voice and face displayed shock.

"I assure it's very possible, but don't worry it will wear off in a few hours. It doesn't last to long." I explained to her. "Coach Boomer stand at attention."

He stopped hoping and immediately went into a stance that would have made a drill sergeant proud.

"A few hours?" Principle Powers asked as she turned to look at me.

"Yes, but to make things easier I can command him to go about his day like he normally would. He'll do everything he needs to but without the attitude." I informed her.

"Yes, why don't we do that" She affirmed.

After telling the Coach what I wanted him to do for the rest of the day; Principle Powers preceded to hand me my new Hero class schedule and locker information.

"I am sure you will fit in here well, Miss Drisden. If you have any issues or ever need to talk, please do not hesitate to find me." She gave me a warm smile. "Now why don't you head to your second period. It just started fifteen minutes ago."

I just flashed an uneasy smile and headed towards my locker. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day; a long day that expanded to include the rest of high school.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Kind of long I know, but I will try to keep them under this length. **** And I want to thank my Beta Maddy! She's the greatest.**

**Please review, I love people's opinions. I felt I could do a little better, but I am not completely unsatisfied with this first chapter. I promise it will get better. I will try to update every couple days. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
